User talk:Panel Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mock The Week Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Mock The Week Episodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 19:44, 9 December 2009 Thanks Hi PanelGuy I know you have been doing an incredible amount of effort on this Wikia and I haven't been able to contact you. But I want to thanks for all the editing you've done. It seems for me I know the general idea of how to run a Wikia but not completely. But please know I appreciate all your effort and would love you to do all you can to make this a successful professional Wikias in all possible ways. Wikiaisaac 14:18, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi PanelGuy Quick request, are you able amend the menu tab "The Episodes" so it will simply contain a list of series which have arrow tabs into the episode pages. Wikiaisaac 19:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Menu Tabs Ok thanks, i'm glad you understood and were able to help --Wikiaisaac 10:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) It Works! Hi Panel Guy I managed to get it working, thanks for you help! Check out the new panel bar! Wikiaisaac 10:50, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Templates Deleted OK, done. Anything else you need just ask! Wikiaisaac 21:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC) New Tasks Hi PanelGuy Just two quick things *Are you able to get some memorable quotes on the specific episode pages of that episode. *Could you contribute to article of the week and weekly poll for next week as well as the method to allow you permissions on the main page! Wikiaisaac 19:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Editing Layout Oh don't worry, I knew and am already putting it to full use. Glad it helps you as well! Wikiaisaac 10:46, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Quick Update Hi PanelGuy You've done so much over the last month or so and I'm really happy with the way the wikia is looking. In case you weren't seeing as much input from me I can assure you that over the next month or so I'll probably be solely working on guests and Scenes We'd Like To See which will take a fairly long time. But please continue with your work it is simply amazing. I am also lucky enough to have got some front row tickets to 09x06 which will be on the 27th July. I will probably create a new article to inform the viewers of the wikia on how the show is filmed and made which is the kind of material I want to be developed on the Wikia, revolving the preparation for the show. Wikiaisaac 20:48, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Apologies for Absence Hi PanelGuy Just to finally tell you about my absence in the last week has been because of no internet access on my computer at home. I have done a few updates but until I get it fixed I can't do much more. Hopefully it will be fixed before tomorrow or at least Tuesday. Apologies Again Wikiaisaac 09:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Internet Works Thanks, my internet works now. It looks like a good development for accessing articles in that round. I'll try and help you build it up as it was one of my two main focuses for the moment. Hopefully I'll get the guest articles finished soon. Wikiaisaac 12:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Few other things Hi PanelGuy Just a few other things as well. Firstly as I said before I do like this idea with the Scenes We'd Like To See , it seems to be coming along well. I'll hopefully put the actual suggestions of the panellists soon when I'm finished with the guests. The guest pages are very nearly finished by the way. Also, unfortunately the recording of 09x06 which I had front row tickets has been cancelled and there will be a clip show instead (you should put that on the appropriate episode listings). My booking has been moved to the 21st September 2010 which is the recording for 09x08 . Remember though I'm still going to work on things for the wiki based on the recording and making of the show which is what as I said I want to develop when we've finished the stuff we are doing at the moment. Wikiaisaac 14:31, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Sorry for not being around recently, I have been away and will catch up with the changes you have made as soon as possible. Oh, and my ticket for a recording for one of this series' shows has been postponed yet again to Tuesday 5th October 2010 which will be the recording for the Thursday broadcast episode'' 09x10'' . It's hopefully the last change! Wikiaisaac 18:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Important Notice Dear PanelGuy Because of your incredible commitment and contribution to the Wikia, I am passing the entire Wikia under your charge. I have many commitments at the moment and am unable to update it as much as I was. Please do as much as you can although it is looking fantastic at the moment and I will be leaving my account and everything on here....just in case Wikiaisaac Hello Hi, good job here, i love Mock the Week. Could you do some things on the theme designer to make the wiki look more interesting. Here's links for my suggestion to the background and wordmark. Background Wordmark For the page colours i'd suggest. color = Red (it seems a dominant colour on the show and it's on the Too Hot for TV DVD 1) header = Blue (Colour on the Too Hot for DVD 2) buttons = Yellow (Colour on the Too Hot for DVD 3) This is what it should look like Just my suggestion. --MrThermomanPreacher 15:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC)